


Her Very Own Igor

by Gabrielle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/pseuds/Gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Season 2, just after Ted. This is an AU where Dawn existed prior to Season 5.* Every mad scientist needs an Igor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Very Own Igor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punch_kicker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/gifts).



Her Very Own Igor  
  
  
It wasn’t that she wanted to keep secrets or go against Buffy or do anything that would upset her or anything, it was just… Willow was an academic and a scholar (or she would be when she went to college, anyway); she was all about scientific exploration for the benefit of mankind – and okay, yes, satisfying her own curiosity, but was that such a bad thing? – and Ted? Well, Ted was the most incredible, advanced, darn near perfect robot she’d ever heard of. He’d totally fooled her and she hadn’t thought that would happen after the Moloch/Malcolm debacle.  
  
So all right, here she was – after hours – in the Science Lab, thanks to the keys she was allowed to have as the most trustworthy student in AP Chemistry and AP Biology, gingerly opening up…  
  
“What’cha doin’?”  
  
Willow leapt back, dropping her tiny scalpel and clutching her chest. “You scared me! What are you doing here?” She glared at Dawn with her best approximation of ‘Disapproving Adult Face.’  
  
“Buffy said you were here doing some chemistry stuff and I wanted to see what it was. It beats sitting at home watching Thelma and Louise again with Mom while Buffy gets to go out and have fun. Oh, Mom says you have to walk me home though, so will you?” Willow was about to say something when Dawn opened her mouth to ask another question. “What’s…?” Her eyes narrowed in that way of hers that was disconcertingly like her older sister as she spotted what was sitting on the counter in front of Willow. “That doesn’t look like chemistry.”  
  
Great. She’d been found out by none other than Buffy’s little blabbermouth. She was in for it now. Unless… Be crafty, Willow. “How would you know? Chemistry isn’t just test tubes. It’s… all kinds of stuff.” She added in a touch of her Resolve Face. Please let that work.  
  
Yeah. It worked about as well as every other fib she’d ever told. If there was ever a Lying 101 course, she so needed to sign up for it.  
  
In a trice Dawn was behind the counter staring at Ted’s hand. Willow was doomed, she knew it. But then there was a high-pitched squeal of delight and…“Wow! That was Ted’s, wasn’t it? That is so cool! Willow, if you’re doing something sneaky and mad scientist-y, I’m totally okay with it. In fact, I’ll help! Think of me as your Igor. Except taller, and with better posture. Oh, and way cooler clothes.”  
  
Willow couldn’t help it, she giggled, but then she remembered that this was serious. “You can’t tell Buffy, okay? I mean it. This is totally not like my comment about her driving, which I seem to remember also telling you not to share. She really can’t know about this.”  
  
“I promise, okay? And the driving thing just slipped out because she was trying to tell Mom that she was a totally safe driver and that you thought so too. How could I let her get away with that?” Pre-teen logic at its best. But it’s not like Willow had a choice whether or not to trust her. The cat was already out of the bag.  
  
Who came up with that saying, anyway? Who put a cat in a bag? Well, there was that boy her Mom was treating, but he was in a facility now and the judge had said…   
  
She really didn’t want to think about that boy. Better to think about happier things. Like robot hands! (And yes, this was the hand of a homicidal robot who’d attacked Buffy and tried to kidnap her Mom, but still… robot!)  
  
“All right. As long as you never, ever,  _ever_  tell Buffy, I’ll let you help.”   
  
“Yay! So what do you want me to do?”  
  
Do? Oh gosh. What  _could_  Dawn do?  
  
“Pick up that scalpel and then go get some alcohol wipes and clean it off for me, okay?”  
  
Dawn saluted and Willow fought back another giggle as she then set to work with a will – cleaning the scalpel till it shone like a mirror.  
  
As Willow got back to the delicate task of opening up the hand, she couldn’t help but feel Dawn’s worshipful eyes following her every move as if what she was doing was the most interesting and awe-inspiring thing ever. No one had ever treated her interests like this before. She turned to Dawn and gave her a quick smile.  
  
You know, it might be sort of cool to have an assistant.  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
